


Job

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21585889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Someone has to satisfy the prince.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 8
Kudos: 101





	Job

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Noctis opens the door, and immediately, he’s _hungry._

Ignis Scientia stands there, looking just as impeccable as he did on paper, well dressed in a tight-fitted grey suit and a purple coeurl-pattern button up that brings out the colour of his eyes. His ash brown hair is combed high, his glasses thin and stylish, a little silver necklace hanging around his throat. His body is long, lean, beautiful, and his face is well sculpted—scintillating. Immediately, Noctis _wants him._

But Noctis has sworn to show more discretion, to be more responsible, and he fights his pheromones back down. He doesn’t snarl the way he wants to, doesn’t let his body rise—he gestures Ignis into the apartment and smoothly greets, “Welcome.”

“Your Highness,” Ignis returns, dipping into a low, formal bow, that reads to Noctis’ fervent mind like _submission_. He’s tempted to reach out and push Ignis the rest of the way down—to see what he looks like on his knees. Probably delectable. Noctis somehow resists. 

He walks over into the living room, pleased when Ignis follows. 

Ignis’ file is on the coffee table, atop a stack of other applications the council gave to him but didn’t rouse his interest. Noctis takes a seat on the couch, strategically in the middle, so that when Ignis perches on the end, they’re still within arm’s reach. Ignis sits with perfect posture, but Noctis slumps back into the cushions. He notes, “Your resume was... impressive.”

“Thank you,” Ignis answers. There’s a slight accent to his voice—something mysterious and exotic; Noctis can’t quite place it. He looks at Ignis for a long moment, just drinking in the lovely view, and Ignis doesn’t take the time to elaborate. There are plenty of interesting talking points on his resume, but the resume doesn’t _really_ matter. The council said it did. His father was quite adamant that he choose his partner wisely. There are a number of important things to consider. But all that really matters to Noctis is that he _wants Ignis desperately_ , and now that he has Ignis in his den, there’s little chance he’ll let Ignis go. 

He feels obligated to warn his prey, “This is a difficult position you’re applying for.”

“I’m aware,” Ignis smoothly replies, looking utterly unperturbed, even though Noctis’ demonic side must be showing now—he can feel the _lust_ broiling up to the surface of his skin. He won’t be able to hold it back much longer. He needs to feed sometime—needs to _take_ or _be taken_ , because the crystal demands it. Noctis never shied away from his true nature, because he knew this day would come: knew that’d be given a special donour, someone hired just to appease him. Ignis drawls, “I’m stronger than I look, Your Highness. I’d originally planned to apply for the Crownsguard.”

“What changed your mind?” Noctis wonders. That would certainly be the easier path. Guards are run ragged on the battlefield, but Noctis will ravage his lovers far worse in bed. He doesn’t know if Ignis alone will be enough to satiate him, but he’s more than willing to try. 

Ignis tells him, “You.”

It cheesy. It doesn’t make sense. They’ve never met. Maybe Ignis just thinks Noctis is _that hot_ , which is fair, because it’s mutual.

Noctis grins and purrs, “You’re hired.”


End file.
